una noche de amor
by drezz master
Summary: quien diría que unas simples fotos en un celular llevarían a serena y a ash a tener una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaran, que le deparara el destino a esta pareja ESTE FIC TIENE CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENORES O PARA SENSIBLES Xd
1. Chapter 1

Una noche de amor PARTE 1

han pasado dos semanas desde que ash gano la liga de kalos y perdio en un infartante enuentro contra la campeona en la cual perdio por un tecnisismo, y estaba planificando su viaje de regreso a kalos, ash junto a serena se estaban hospedando en un hotel en ciudad lumiose, mientras que clemont y bonnie se qedaron en casa de su padre, y esta noche estaba apunto de pasar algo que ash ni en sus mas locos sueños hubiera imaginado

en una habitacion de hotrl habia un muchacho de 17 años, con cabello de color negro, sin polera mostrando un abdomen algo tonificado por todo el tiempo que ha estado viajando, el chico habia estado, buscando algo con desesperacion en su habitacion que estaba totalmente revuelta

AAAAAAHHh, no puede ser que perdiera mi celular – dijo ash gritando en su habitacion,

ahora que hare como me comunicare con mi madre para decirle cuando regreso a casa – decia ash, mejor me calmo, me doy una ducha y luego sigo buscando

en el cuarto de en frente una jovencita de unos 17 años y pelo corto de color miel, estaba sentada en su cama pensado en como demostrar sus sentimientos a su joven amigo, antes de que este regresara a su casa y ella nunca lo pudiera ver de nuevo

no se que hacer como le dijo a ash lo que siento por el – dijo serena un poco frustrada

se que si no le dijo ahora tal vez nunca pueda decirselo..., tal vez mi madre pueda ayudarme – penso la peli-miel, entonces reviso su bolsillo y encontro dos celularer y se dio cuenta que uno de esos era el de ella y el otro era el de su amigo

que raro este es el celular de ash, debi tomar ambos celulares sin darme cuenta, mejor se lo voy a devolver debe estar preocupa... - estaba dicendo la joven pero vio el celular de ash y se dio cuenta que no tenia clave y el impulso de querer revisarlo fue mayor

una ojeadita, no estaria mal talvez pueda saber que le gusta, o saber si habla de mi con sus amigos - penso serena, entonces en un impulso abrio la galeria de fotos y con lo que se encontro en ella se sorprendio mucho y a la vez la puso triste, por que lo que en ella habia eran fotos de dos se sus antiguas compañeras de viajes, may y dawn para ser mas precisos, y no eran caulquier fotos las de may la mayoria eran en bikini y enfocadas en sus pechos ya que los bikinis de aquellas fotos apenas podian contenerlos, las fotos de dawn no se quedaban atrás la mayorias eran enfocadas en la parte de su trasero,sin mencionar la foto donde aparece vestida de porrista, y el video de may saltando en bikini en camara lenta, todo esto hizo que la peli miel se colocara muy triste y a la vez muy exitada

quien iba a pensar que ash no era tan santurron y despitados como todos creiamos... ya se tal vez pueda sacar ventaje de esta informacion y hacerlo mio – pensaba serena, asi que desidida, sale de su habitacion y entra a la de ash con el celular de el en sus manos, al entrar escucha el sonido de la regadera y ella decide esperar a que salga de ella y toma asiento en su cama esperandolo

que refrescante la ducha, ahora empezare a buscar de nuevo mi celul... - deja ash la frase incompleta al observar que serena estaba en su cama y con el celular en su mano

serena que haces aquí, te imaginas si hubiera salido del baño desnudo( el se vistio con sus pantalones antes de salir pero su torso seguia desnudo) y que haces con mi ce... - decia ash pero fue interrumpido por serena

ash, alguna vez sentiste algo por tus compañeras de viajes – dijo serena con una cara seria como nunca antes se le habia visto

por que preguntas eso serena – dijo ash

solo respondeme, alguna vez sentiste algo pr ellas – dijo serena con un tono mas severo

no, nunca senti nada por ellas – dijo ash

entces que significan todas estas fotos – dijo serena pasandole el celular y dejando en claro que habia visto las fotos

esto...eto … bueno...eee...esas fotos...eeeee -decia ash pero fue interrumpido por serena

te masturbas con esas fotos cierto – dijo la peli miel cabizbaja, no me mientas se que es asi o si no es que ellas te gustan

esta bien si, las ocupaba para complacerme, ya que ellas solo me atraian fisicamente nunca senti nada por ellas – dijo ash

entonces yo no te atraigo fisicamente – dijo serena cabizbaja mientras se ponia de pie

acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ti – y comenzo a sacarse su blusa lentamente, mostrando su brazier copa C

acaso mis pechos no son los suficientemente grandes para ti – dijo ella mientras se soltaba el brazier dejando sus pechos libres

se...ser...sere...se...sere..serena... que estas hacien... - dijo ash pero se detuvo al ver como serena tomaba la mano de el y la puso sobre uno de sus pechos

acaso no te agrado como mujer – dijo ella con sus ojos vidriosos

serena no llores, claro que me pareces muy atractiva, mucho mas que may y dawn – dijo ash mientras retiraba su mano del pecho de ella

enserio ash – dijo serena

claro que si serena eres la mujer mas hermosa y sexy que he visto - dijo ash sonrojado y controlando sus impulsos, cosa que serena noto

entonces no te contengas ashi, ven y tocame – mientras tomo ambas manos de ash y las puso sobre sus pechos y este por instinto empezo a manosear

te gustan mis pechos ashi – pregunto serena al muchacho que solo pudo asintio, serena noto un bulto en los pantalones de ash

parece que esta exitado ashi – dijo serena con una sonrisa picarona

con una mujer como tu quien no lo estaria – respondio ash, pero al momento de resonder serena lo empuja derribandolo en la cama y comienza a quitarle los pantalones y los boxer dejando toda su virilidad libre

wooow ashi, nunca me imagine que te pusieras tan feliz por mi – dijo serena mientras agarraba el miembro de ash con su mano y comenzaba a moverla de arriba hacia abajo

(es mas grande de lo que nunca imagine) muy bien ashi, te quiero hacer una pregunta y si me responde con la verdad y solo con la verdad te dare un rico premio – dijo serena

e...es...esta...bien – dijo ash que estaba disfrutando como serena lo masturbaba

muy bien, ashi que es lo que en verdad sientes tu por mi? - pregunto serena a ash que casi sin pensarlo le respondio y no por el momento en el que estaba si no, por que hace mucho tiempo se decidio a decrile

yo ….sere...YOO TE AMO SERENA !.. - dijo ash

eso es lo que qeria oir – dijo serena

ahora preparate que viene lo bueno – dijo mientras se metia lentamente la virilidad de ash en su boca y movia su cabeza suavemente mientras jugaba con su lengua alrrededor del miembro de ash

aaaaaa... serena eso se siente …..tan bien – dijo ash mientras con una mano fue a agarrar la cabeza de serena para que fuera mas rapido

se...see...serrr...serena .. me voy …..me …. AAAA NO AGUANTO MAS – dijo ash mientra se corrio dentro de la boca de serena, quien comenzo a tragar lo que mas pudo

coof ..coof ashi que bueno coof que disfrutaste...coof .. pero no es justo que solo disfrutes tu no crees – dijo serena mientras se paraba y quitaba su falda

buenoo... creo que tienes razon – dijo ash que tomo a serena por el trasero con ambas manos, la levanto y la recosto en la cama mientras el estaba arriba de ella

creo que es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien – dijo ash que comenzo lentamente a besar el cuello de serena y comenzo a decender lentamente pasando por sus pechos camino hacia su ombligo, luego por sus piernas mientras que con sus manos a medida que bajaba por las piernas iban quitandole el calzon roza con negro que traia en ese minuto, luego de quitarle el calzon comenzo a subir lentamente besando sus piernas esta vez por la parte interna hasta llegar a la vagina donde lentamente comenzo a meter su lengua haciendo que serena gimiera de placer

aahhh ash... esto es ….. aahh...sigue asi y no pares – decia serena con notable excitación mientras ash seguia chupando y metiendo aun mas su lengua

aaaahhh ash …..no pense... que fueras tan bueno …... OOHHHH ASH! - dijo serena mientras se corria en la cara de ash

jejejeje parece que lo disfrutaste bastante, ya que no tomo mucho tiempo – dijo ash con una sonrisa picara

claro que ….. es...toy ….. excitada ….. el solo ...hecho de estar ….aqui ..con..tigo me excita – dijo serena

ahora …. viene... el ...acto...pr..incipal – dijo serena mientras se recuperaba con sus manos tomo la cara de ash y la hacerco a la suya para darle un muy apasionado y excitante beso al cual ash correspondio

ash, estoy lista tomame ahora – dijo serena mientras estaba recostada y se abria de piernas mostrandole la entrada a ash

estas segura serena que quieres hacer esto - pregunto ash

si lo estoy – dijo serena tomando a ash por su virilidad y hacercandola a su vagina haciendo que la punta de ash separara un poco sus labios

bueno si estas segura aquí voy – dijo ash empujando lenta y suavemente su pene, para abrise paso en el interior de serena la cual estaba soltando algunas lagrimas de dolor, lo cual ash noto y detuvo su avance

serena estas bien, si quieres puedo detenerme -dijo ash

no ash no te preocupes es normal que me duela es mi primera vez – dijo serena

ash al escuchar a serena retomo su movimiento suave, hasta que logro penetrarla por completo y comenzo a moverseun poco mas rapido haciendo que serena gimiero de placer

esta...s...m..muy...apre..tada ….serena se ….siente...fenomenal...estar dentro tuyo -dijo ash mientras gemia de placer al estar dentro de serena

tu...pene...se ...siente ..increible...siento como... si me..fuera … a part..ir..en dos – dijo serena que disfrutaba el momentoo y con sus piernas abrazo la cadera de ash par hacer que fuera mas adentro

aaa...asi ash …. mas … rapido ...dame ..mas ..fuerte – decia serena y ash empezaba a moverse cada vez mas rapido hasta el punto en el que ambos estaban llegando asu limite

aaa … ash no cre … aguente ...mucho..mas ….- dijo serna

yo tampoco creo …...que pu..eda aguantar mas dijo ash que empezo adisminuir la velocidad y empezo a penetrala mas profundo, mientras se acercaba a la boca de serena para darle un beso, pero este beso fue distinto al anterior, este beso era tieno y lleno de amor, la pareja de jovenes no estaba teniendo solo sexo, si no que estaban haciendo el amor

ya... ya no … ya no aguanto mas ….. ME VENGO ! - dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo asi disfrutando de un orgasmo los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando la pareja dejo de correrse amobos terminaron exhausto uno al lado del otro

ashi, no se si te lo dije antes pero yo tambien te amo – dijo serena que acomodaba su cuerpo desnudo al lado del de ash

yo te amo serena, y por eso esta noche sera inolvidable y por eso quiero pedirte una cosa, serena serias mi novia y viajarias conmigo a la region de kanto – dijo ash

claro que quiero ser tu novia, y viajare contigo a donde sea, ademas asi podre disfrutar todo el tiempo contigo , ya que esto es solo el principio -dijo la peli miel mientras sonreia picaramente

con que solo el principio – penso ash mientras tomo la saba y tapo a ambos para asi poder pasar la noche

esta historia continuara


	2. Chapter 2

ya han pasado dos dias desde que ash y serena tuvieron su primer enuentro sexual, de dia la pareja parecia ser una pareja como muchas otras, recorriendo las calles de la ciudad tomados de la manos, felicez y coversando de que el vuelo a la region de kanto seria mañana al medio dia y tambien por que la mama de serena acepto a ash de manera casi inmediata como novio de serena y les dio su bendicion y permirso para partir a la region de kanto, lo que nadie sabe que apenas la noche cae serena se transforma en una adicta al sexo en busca de nuevas experiencias.

Mi amor ya esta todo listo para ir a kanto, solo tendremos que esperar hasta mañana a medio dia – dijo ash mientras se tomaba un helado junto a su novia y su fiel y eterno amigo raichu y braixen (si hice que pikachu fuera un raichu xq queria que fuera un raichu xD)

si amor, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me invitaras a viajar contigo – dijo serena, mientras se tomaba su helado y acariciaba al raichu de su novio

la verdad, lo habia decidido hace mucho, y asi declararme en kanto pero sucedió algo que no me esperaba – dijo avergonzado ash mientras veia a su novia

mmmm... si fue algo que salio de improviso, debo admitirlo – dijo serena, pero estuvo rico dijo con una sonrisa picara

si fue rico – responde el azabache algo nervioso

en lo que serena se acerca a su oido y le susurra "entonces preparate para esta noche que te hare temblar de placer"

asi paso la tarde y comenzo a caer la noche sobre ciudad lumiose y en un cuarto de hotel de esta ciudad se encontraba, un joven tomando un baño, para relajarse y prepararse para lo que estaba por venir, cuando el joven por fin sale del baño se encuentra con su novia en un tipo de traje de fennekin, la chica llevaba puesto un lotardo de color anaranjado con sus orejas que hacian juego y la cola postiza que ya se imaginaran donde estaba puesta y con un collar en su cuello, tambien vio que al lado de la cama habia una cubeta de hielo, unas esposas y un par de latigos, esto ultimo puso muy nervioso al joven que poco a poco se fue acercando a su novia

mi amor ….. ¿que es todo esto?...¿donde esta raichu?...¿porque hay unos latigos ? - eso ultimo lo dijo con un cierto tono de nerviosismo

mi amor traquilizate – quien se acercaba gatenado sobre la cama y de manera muy provocativa hacia su novio

esto es algo para que disfrutemos aun mas,los latigos son para algo mas adelante te dire y por raichu no te preocupes que braixen le esta haciendo muy buena compañía – dijo serena

mientras tanto en el cuarto de los pokemon al lado pikachu estaba cayendo exahusto luego de que braixen le hiciera el amor cinco veces seguidas sin descanso

volviendo al cuarto principal se ve a una serena esposada a la cama que del traje que llevaba puesto solo conservaba las orejas y una venda que le puso ash en los ojos

muy bien empezaremos – dijo ash, mientras que con sus manos tomo un cubo de hielo y comenzo a pasarlo por el pecho derecho de serena mientras que con su boca se encargaba del pecho izquierdo de serena

aaaaa …..mmmmmm ….see siente …..tann...ri...coooo – dijo serena mientras se mordia el labio por la excitancion, al sentir el frio del hielo en su pecho derecho y el leve calor producido por la boca de ash en su pecho izquierdo, esta mezcla de sensaciones la volvia loca

aaaassshhh... deja ….deja ...deja ya de jugar y …... continua …...mmmm..aaa – decia serena, rogandole a ash que la penetrara pronto

no mi amor tengo otra idea de que hacer con el hielo – dijo ash mientras lo deslizaba suavemente por el cuerpo de su amada, haciendo que esta se retuerza de un escalofrio pero tambien de placer, ya que en poco segundos llego a la intimidad de su mujer y comenzo a deslizar el hielo por su clitoris, mientras el introducia sus dedos

AAAAHH ASH ….. ESO …. SE … SIE...TE ….GENIAL...NO ..NO CREO QUE DURE MUCHO ...SI SIGUES ASI – gemia serena de placer aun con los ojos vendados

el acto prosiguio asi un par de minutos mas hasta que serena no aguanto mas y se corrio, luego de este acto tomo a serena de su cadera y la voltio dejandola boca abajo tomando con ambas manos la cadera de su novia y lentamente empezo a pasar su miembro por la entre pierna de ella para luego penetrarla suavemente

ash...es...essto...see...siiente asombroso...siento ...como tu pene llega aun mas adentro – decia serena entre gemidos de placer

y aun no llega lo mejor – ash tomo uno de los latigos y comenzo a darle pequeños y suaves azotes en el cachete,

aaah...ahh.. ash …. sigue ...no pares - decia serena extasiada

ash aumentaba el ritmo de las envestidas y de los azotes haciendo que serena gimiera aun mas fuerte, al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban llegando al climax

AAHHH...SI …..SIGUE ASH ….YA CASI...YA CASIII – dijo serena

AAHHHH...SERENA...ESTOY LLEGANDO … - dijo ash

AAAHHHHHA ASH/SERENA … TE …..AMO – dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo que se corrieron

ash se dejo caer exhausto al lado de serena, pero serena aun queria mas y liberandose de las esposas se acerco a ash

mi amor, aun quiero seguir, pero esta vez quiero que me la metas por mi trasero – le dijo serena susurrandole al oido a ash

ash al solo oir lo que serena le pedia su amigito reacciono altiro, ash se levantoy se acerco a su novia que estaba en cuatro y coloco la punta de su miembro en el ano de su novia

serena estas segura de que esto quieres, esto puede ser muy doloroso – dijo ash preguntandole a su novia si queria

si ash aunque me duela quiero que me lametas fuerte y no pares pase lo que pase, dija lo que dija – dijo serena convencida

entonces ash tomo un poco de aire y decidio metersela de un empujo rapido y fuerte

aaaaaaaaaaa ash sacala sacala me duele -gritaba de dolor serena, pero ash no saco su miembro ya que ella le dijo antes que pase lo quepase continuara, y asi siguio moviendose con rapidez y fuerza y luego de unos minutos los gritos de dolor de serena se convirtieron en gritos de placer

aahhhh...ahhhhh...sigue ash ….te ….dije...que ...esto es ….. - dijo serena que de tanto placer no podia terminar la oracion

se siente genial...esta ...muy...apre..ta..do – decia ash entre gruñidos de placer

si …..si...sigo asi...no aguabtare mucho ….. - dijo serena

y lo que dijo fue cierto la primera en correrse fue serena para que en un par de minutos tambien acabara ash, en la espalde de su novia , ya ambos completamente exahustos

ash...amor ...me acabo de dar cuenta de algo – dijo serena sonrojada

si mi amor que pasa – dijo ash algo cansado

lo que pasa es que esta tres noches que hemos estado juntos …...tu siempre acabas dentro de mi vagina...y yo …...eto...no sabia que esto pasaria …... - decia serena nerviosa, pero ash se dio cuenta de lo que queria decir

estas pensando en que puedes quedar embarazada – dijo ash

si ….. eso te parece bien ash? - pregunto serena a su novio

la verdad es que, si estamos muy jovenes para ser padres pero si se llegara a dar, que tu estes embarazada, seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra – dijo ash con una sonrisa traquilizadora

ahiiii ash eres el mejor -dijo serena abrazando a su novio para luego quedarse dormida en su pecho

si que se ve hermosa mientras duerme – dijo ash para luego besar su frente taparse con la sabana y quedarse profundamente dormido ya que mañana saldran a la region de kanto

mientras tanto en otra region una chic peliazul junto con su fiel compañero piplup se embarcaban en barco rumbo a la region de kanto

al fin piplup, al fin el logre mi sueño y asi podre viajar ahora y para siempre con el, y decirle lo que siento, decirle que lo amo y que sera mio para siempre – dijo la pelia zul a su amigo que llevaba en brazos

que aventuras traera la llegada de esta nueva mujer a la vida de esta pereja sera algo que todos querran ver esto continuara …...


End file.
